Perachel Smut
by Percyfection1
Summary: Annabeth went on a quest but sadly died. Now Percy is in a very depressing state and soon realizes that Rachel could've helped him prevent her death. When Rachel gets the wildest ideas and wants to help keep Percy's mind off the death of his girlfriend; she gets real sensual and intimate with the son of Poseidon. I don't own the characters; just the storyline.
1. Perachel Smut: Part 1

When I heard that a new quest was going to happen, the first thing that came to my mind was: 'Oh great! Another errand that I have to run for the gods!' Luckily, I did not get chosen. The sad part was: Annabeth had gotten chosen. Sure, she'd been on many quests that involved us almost getting killed, but this one felt different. Like it'd be her last quest. Of course, I just ignored it, shrugging off as paranoia and anxiety.

Little did I know, that would be her last and final quest…

 **2 days later…**

When I got the news that Annabeth had died, I became instantly hopeless. All hope and past dreams that I had, vanished into the air like Febreeze. Tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall, I ran out of the Big House, sobbing like a kid who just had his electronic device taken away. I quickly opened the door, then slamming it shut after me and flopping onto my bed - which eventually led to me sleeping on covers that were soaked with my tears and a pillowcase with snot on it.

I woke up to an obnoxious knocking on my door that didn't seem to stop until I opened it up. There stood Rachel. She looked really nervous and scared. "Can I come in?" She asked.

I sniffled. I didn't want anyone's condolences or sorry's. I just wanted to get life over with. But it was Rachel, so I owed her some seconds. "Say your condolences and the go away. And I mean in that in the most courteous way," I stated.

The Oracle of Delphi sighed deeply before speaking, "I should've warned you. The prophecy warned of someone dying on the field trip. You-you could've stopped her. And I'm so sorry," she explained before bursting into tears. She brought her hand up to her mouth, blocking her mouth from view. Tears fell down her face. She turned around and sprinted off somewhere in the woods. I bursted into tears again. I closed the door and fell asleep again.

I woke up, this time to silence. I sat on my bed for what felt like forever. Finally, I got up and did something - well, tried to do something. I actually left my cabin and left for a while, taking a walk through the woods, I looked at the highest and sturdiest branches. I was planning my escape from this torturous, hell-like world. I was constantly used for deadly quests, always have to watch loved ones die or suffer. It utterly sucked. I wanted out now. Before I could find a branch a couple of campers saw me and, of course, said their deepest condolences. I thanked them nonetheless and walked back to my cabin, getting a few sorry's. That's when I found Rachel there at my door. Her mascara looked messed up, probably from when she told me about the prophecy. She seemed eager to talk to me. Maybe she was expecting me to open a trauma group or something?

"What are you doing here?" I asked the redhead.

"Percy, I just want to talk, I guess. I need someone to talk to. Please?" She asked, grabbing my hands. I nodded reluctantly. Her only response was a sniffle and then I opened the door.

We walked in and sat on the bed. My entire cabin was messy and wasn't really nice since I had been sulking and sleeping. A white basket full of dirty clothes sat in the corner probably wondering when it'd be cleaned up. Dirty socks littered the floor, hiding bits of the rug. I realized how bad I smelled "What do you want to talk about, Rachel?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I just need someone to talk to. Everyone just asks if I'm ok," she explained. She laid her head against my shoulder. I would have objected but we were both in the same depressing state. I laid my head against her head and closed my eyes. I heard her sniffle and felt her teardrops fall on my head. She wiped them off which eventually led to her caressing my hand. "You know, Percy. I don't think I've ever told you this but I love you as a friend."

I thought for a second. "Ya, I guess I do too. I love you too," I replied. Rachel teared up again and held my hand tight. We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until she spoke up.

She let go of my hand and looked at me. "We should fuck. It'll help us. It'll feel great and we can escape these dismal feelings for a while."

"Rachel, that's like betraying Annabeth's memory! I-I wouldn't do that!" I objected. What was she thinking? Was she crazy?

"I know, Percy. But she's dead anyway, and plus she wouldn't want you sad, right?" She seemed to argue, giving somewhat irrational points.

Sure, she was dead and she probably didn't want him feeling sad, but she just died! And it'd feel like betraying her!

"C'mon, Percy!" She pushed me down onto the bed. She sat above my crotch, her legs spread apart and her hands on my chest. My mind screamed not to do it but the cavity in my heart seemed to say that it wouldn't matter. She was dead. I hesitated to push her off, which she clearly noticed. "C'mon! I know you want it." She reached down for the bottom of her shirt, slowly slipping it off before I stopped her, placing my hands on her hands. A bit of her midriff was exposed and her navel was clearly visible. She giggled. She licked her lips and got closer to my lips. She puckered her lips and soon her lips met mine. I don't know what happened but I just allowed it to happen.

With her hands on my chest and her lips on my lips, I lifted her shirt, exposing her full torso. I threw the clothing to the side and switched things up for a bit. I pushed her off me and then down onto the bed and leaned over her. We kissed repeatedly, occasionally taking a breath but soon returning to our make-out session. We stopped and stared at each other, breathing heavily. I forgot all about Annabeth and was only focused on the girl beneath my hot and sweaty body. "You sure about this?" I asked, making sure Rachel was ok with it. She nodded violently.

I smirked and bent down, our lips meeting again. Rachel seemed to add a little spice in and began to stick her tongue into my mouth. Soon we began to fight for dominance with our tongues. It soon escalated to me trying to unstrap her bra off. My hands fidgeted with the puzzling contraption while we passionately kissed. Rachael would occasionally pull away to ask why I was taking so long. To which I'd reply with a grunt or a mumble. I got the bra off and expressed my small victory with an 'Aha!'. I tore it off, tossing it at my drawer. Her breasts were finally exposed. I quickly took off my shirt, revealing my scars from all the fights and wounds. My six pack seemed to intrigue Rachel as she traced the outline of the abs with her finger. It made me tingle and I slightly twitched as her finger moved down to my pants. She looked at me with a smirk.

"You're fucking hot, Percy. Why don't you take off those pants, huh?" Rachel said in a seductive tone. There was no going back at this point. I frantically unhooked my belt and slid it out. I took off my pants to reveal my black and blue flannel underwear that had the head of my dick poking out. It was hard and poke out of my underwear. Rachel stared at it with intense eyes, touching the tip with her index finger and tracing the head in a circular motion before stopping. "So, Percy, how are you liking it?"

I grinned. "I'm liking it pretty well so far. What are you going to do?" I was curious to see what she'd be doing today. A handjob? A blowjob? Sex? Either one would be great and greatly appreciated.

She seemed to have a blank expression before a smirk grew back on her face. "Oh, sweetie. We're going to do everything," she said with no hesitation. She slipped off my underwear, throwing it off to the side where I threw her bra and my shirt. "Today we'll start with a handjob; tomorrow we'll start with a blowjob; the next day we'll end with some good ol' fucking," she said enthusiastically. Either she'd been planning this all day or she just devised this quick little plan. I went with the latter.

She pushed me down as she wrapped her hand around my hard, throbbing cock. It stuck out like a knife that had just been jabbed at someone and was now protruding out of someone. I leaned against the pillow and got ready. She began to rub it, moving her hand up and down repeatedly. She sped up the motion, causing my left leg to twitch. "Oh. Faster!" I exclaimed. She picked up the pace, intensifying the pleasure and the need to let the load go. "Ooh. Ooh. I'm about to cum!" I warned her.

"Good. I want you to feel the pleasure! Feel it good!" She whispered seductively. I orgasmed, releasing a white, thick fluid from my penis. It splattered all over the sheets and onto my body and Rachael's chest. More continued to shoot out before it soon shrunk like air getting sucked out of a balloon.

"This is going to be one helluva mess," I exclaimed.


	2. Perachel Smut: Part 2

Soon after we cleaned up the mess that I made. She left, saying that the next day would be better. I smirked and nodded, waving her off. I closed the door and sighed. My mind was completely off Annabeth. I walked to my bed and got ready for my day when I remembered Annabeth again. Soon a wave of emotions - and they were not good emotions - rushed over me, casting doubts into my mind and causing me to tear up again.

Did I just betray Annabeth? Did she know? Would she ever forgive me? Could I ever forgive myself? I could've asked a million questions but I would've gotten nowhere. Soon I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to knocking on my door which I assumed was Rachel coming back to give me a blowjob. I sighed, still a bit reluctant about what was happening between Rachel and I. Was she trying to replace Annabeth? Did she even care for Annabeth? Has she always wanted to have sex with me? She seemed really into it. Almost like she'd been wanting this for years.

I got too caught up in my thoughts that Rachel had to knock one more time. "Coming!" I exclaimed. I opened the door to reveal Rachel in a short turquoise skirt and a blouse the same color as her skirt.

"That's right! You'll be coming into my mouth!" She exclaimed, inferring what would most likely happen today. She stepped in, not even asking to come in. "I thought that I should make this time more interesting. Got any kinks?"

"Kinks? What's that? Like gears? I'm no son of Hephaestus," I said, puzzled. She slowly took off her blouse revealing her breasts. "You didn't wear a… bra?"

She nodded. "Figured it'd cut some time away," she said. She slid off her skirt, revealing her turquoise panties.

"Do you have a turquoise bra, too? What's up with your color scheme?" I asked, confused on why the unnecessary matching. She took something out of the bag she brought her. It was an all-black lingerie that I assumed was for her.

"I actually do," she said, focused on putting the lingerie on, "I'll show you what a kink is. Just wait." I nodded and sat on the bed.

"Rachel, have you always wanted to fuck me? Or do nasty things with me? It seems that way, to be honest," I brought up. She stopped what she was doing.

"Percy, I'm just trying to keep your mind off Annabeth. That's all," she explained, continuing to put on her lingerie. Soon she got it on. The black, thin bra seemed tight on her breasts making them perky. The bra was held together by thin straps that could break under any pressure. The bra barely covered her nipples, revealing a bit of it. The black panties were similar to her bra. Tight, fragile, and seemed to make her ass perkier. What ever the lingerie did to her, it made her hotter.

"So, uh, what is this thing about kinks?" I asked, a bit in shock on Rachel's revealing, yet hot, outfit. It made her figure stand out more, outlining her curves that most girls would wish for. Her feminine like features stood out more.

"Stare all you want, Percy. You'll soon learn what a kink is," she said, smirking and putting her clothes in her bag. I nodded violently, swallowing some doubt down. "Kink is something that makes the sex, or blowjob, or whatever sexual act you commit, more intriguing. We could roleplay as a torture and slave, or really whatever."

I lost her at 'blowjob'. Mostly because of the way she stood over me with her tits. She got closer to me, my leg now brushing up against her thighs. For whatever reason, I was hornier than ever. I wanted to feel pleasure despite what had recently happened. "Go ahead and do your kinks," I said, giving in.

Rachel smirked. She pushed me down, sitting on my lap. "Oh, you'll enjoy this." She slowly took off my shirt, revealing to her again my six pack and scars. She threw the piece of clothing away. Rachel stared at me with intense eyes, looking up and down my body. Her head lowered and her tongue met my abs. She traced my abs but with her tongue this time. My body tingled at the touch of her wet tongue. I began to get hard, my dick poking out of my underwear and soon became evident that my pajama pants couldn't hide it. My dick brushed up against her thighs, each time causing Rachael to giggle. "Oh, yes! Get hard for me, Percy. Get so hard for me!" She said in a baby-like voice. She took off my pajamas. My penis was sticking out of the underwear. She eyed it, licking her lips. She took off my underwear and threw my pajamas and underwear aside. She stared at my pubes, twirling them on her finger and then unraveling it.

I was completely naked. I could feel the cold air against my body. Rachael got near my ear and started to nibble on the earlobe. It sent more tingles down my body, causing me to sigh in pleasure. She stopped momentarily to whisper something into my air, "Enjoy this." She placed a long, passionate kiss on my lips. Her red hair fell on my face as she kissed me. Then she grabbed my hands and handcuffed them to the bed frame. I got scared and confused. I pulled at the handcuffs, trying to break free. Was this what a kink was? It was definitely weird but a bit hot. She smirked and giggled a crazed giggle. She moved down to my crotch, occasionally placing a soft peck on my torso as she moved down. Soon her eyes met my hard cock. It throbbed and seemed to have its own mind, wanting her worst.

Rachel licked the head of my penis, causing intense tingles to surge through my body. My arms convulsed in pleasure only to be halted by the handcuffs. "Now, now. You've been a very naughty boy, Percy," she said while smirking.

"Do your worst!" I played along and smirked. She began to trace the head of my cock with her tongue in a circular motion. More tingles surged through my body, again, causing my arms to convulse. Soon she moved down, half of my dick her mouth. She then went in deeper, going up and down. Waves of pleasure surged through me like violent waves that repeatedly hit the coast. I moaned in pleasure. My arms could do little, twitching and twitching at each time she went down and up. She continued this for at least 20 seconds before I realized I was about to cum. "OOH! I-I'm about to cu-cum!" I warned through the pleasure. She continued. More pleasure rushed over me before I let go, white, thick liquid ejaculating from my penis into Rachel's mouth. I moaned loudly, signaling that I just came. Rachel seemed to swallow it all.

She stared at me smirking, licking her lips and exclaiming: "Delicious."

I breathed heavily, wanting to do it again. "That… was great," I exclaimed. My dick shrunk. We sat stayed there for a while, breathing heavily. She let me go. The handcuffs had left marks on my wrists. A red line was evident if there was nothing covering it. She packed up, leaving the lingerie on and putting her clothes over it. She left.

I sat there waiting to fall asleep for the next day to await me...


	3. Perachel Smut: Part 3

All the thoughts on Annabeth had faded away. I almost completely forgot about her. All I cared about was Rachel's sex. The way she turned me on and made me want more. I got so hard when she undressed. Every motion she did seduced me and made me harder and left me wanting more like a drug abuser. I sat on my bed, waiting for the red-head to give me my last final pleasure that she had promised.

Soon I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up, almost wanting to yelp out in glee. I opened the door to see Rachel there. She had wore a long, flowy dress that had yellow flower patterns. The yellow contrasted the black, making the flowers stand out more. She came inside and set her bag down before stretching. I looked at her eagerly, waiting till she took off her dress.

She stopped. "You ready, Perce? It's just going to be straightforward. No kinky shit, nothing. Just straightforward sex?" She seemed to notify me. I nodded.

She yawned and then slowly took off her dress, exposing her midriff, breasts, and legs. I took off my clothes, and quickly took off my jeans, almost tripping over the jeans. I was having troubles taking them off. Rachel walked over to me, helping me take off the pants. She finally took them off and threw them aside. She got on her tippy toes and placed a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. It felt nice - sincere and genuine. It was a kiss that hadn't felt since the death of Annabeth. That's when it struck me: Rachael and I were getting super close, to where she was placing an intimate and sincere kiss on me. This was no longer sexual pleasure. No - this was developing into a relationship. It was blossoming into one because of our sexual desires and our emotional conflict within ourselves. And I was liking it.

I kissed back, placing my hands on her cheeks. I switched her around so that the bed was behind her and slowly pushed her away. Her legs folded from the mattress and she fell on her butt. I took off my underwear and threw it aside with a smirk. My dick was hard from staring intensely at her sexy curves and the passion she put into the kiss. She smirked back, flicking it with her finger, causing it dangle back and forth. I pushed her against the bed, my dick brushing her inner thigh, causing her to giggle through the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, each tongue entering one's mouth with a passionate surprise. My hands were placed on the bed, beside her shoulders as my body slowly started to press against her.

I moved down to her exposed breasts, kissing as I moved down. I took a peek at her with a smirk and then refocused my attention on her tits. I began to place kisses on her nipples repeatedly on each tit. Then I began to suck on them gently. Rachel began to moan pretty loudly. I sucked harder causing Rachel to moan louder and louder. Soon I stopped and finally got on with it.

My dick was hard and throbbing with excitement. It brushed up against her entrance, causing her to moan a bit. "Percy, condom," she warned. I nodded in agreement before slipping on a transparent condom. It was a medium size meant for inches 8-10. I slowly inserted my penis into her, making her moan louder than ever. I went in more before ultimately stopping and then going back and forth, back and forth. I moaned loudly as she moaned, probably making louder noises. I kept moving back and forth until we both moaned in pleasure as our juices left our bodies. The motions and moaning died out and all that could be heard was our deep breathing and our swallows. We stayed there on the bed, staring at each other.

"That was great. Real great," Rachel exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "It sure was. Too bad this will be our only and last time doing this," I said.

We tore off the sheets and cuddled on the bed without sheets and made stayed like that until we fell asleep.


End file.
